La fracture
by Seamrag
Summary: OS. 'Ça faisait mal, un mal comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une centrifugeuse à sentiments, ça roulait, ça tourneboulait et puis ça écrasait, surtout le cœur. Un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de nouveau.' Juste après la bataille, George cherche Fred au milieu des décombres.


Et voilà, je suis de retour avec un vieil OS, posté puis supprimé pour enfin être reposté après plus d'un an. Je n'ai fait que quelques modifications dessus et dans l'ensemble il reste semblable à celui écrit début 2012 (si je ne me trompe pas dans mes dates), avec ses petits défauts et le reste. J'espère qu'il recevra un bon accueil malgré le fait qu'il ne paye pas de mine et qu'il soit resté au fond du placard un certain temps. Et promis, la poussière part vite si on souffle un peu dessus !

Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, sans qui cette courte histoire n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« On en vit comme on en meurt… On en rit comme on en pleure. »

* * *

**I**l cherchait, partout. Il cherchait désespérément cette personne qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver dans la masse de corps étendus sur le sol, qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver dans la masse de corps s'activant autour de lui. Il ne le voyait nul part. Son cerveau imaginait divers scénarios, allant du plus heureux au plus catastrophique. Et s'il était juste caché quelque part, attendant de le voir passer pour lui sauter dessus et rire aux éclats en voyant son visage sous l'effet de la surprise ? Ce ne serait qu'une plaisanterie, rien de plus.

**I**l vit sa mère, à genoux sur le sol, effondrée. Ses mains recouvraient son visage, mais il pouvait voir ses épaules agitées de petits soubresauts et la main réconfortante de son père posée sur sa tête. Son visage, crispé, exprimait une douleur immense, comme si une partie de sa chair venait de lui être arrachée. Oh non. Qui ? Qui ? Pas lui, Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas lui…

**L**orsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, son père le regarda, les yeux brillants. Sa mère n'osait même pas lever son visage baigné de larmes vers lui. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. C'était trop tôt.

« Je suis désolé. Il n'a pas souffert, je crois. »

**Q**u'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer, hein ? Qu'il ait souffert ou non. La seule chose qui lui importait maintenant était de le retrouver. Le retrouver puis le ramener à la maison. Peut-être que comme ça il se réveillerait, et se rendrait compte que toute cette horreur n'était en réalité qu'un atroce cauchemar. Un cauchemar et rien de plus. Il resta planté au milieu du parc sans bouger ni même oser respirer. Comme quand ils étaient petits. Il fallait fermer les yeux, et retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible. Alors les mauvaises choses s'envolaient et il ne restait que la joie et le mauvais souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il compta jusqu'à cent très rapidement avant de reprendre son souffle puis rouvrit les yeux.

**S**a mère pleurait toujours et les cris continuaient eux aussi, tout autour de lui. Alors il comprit ce qu'il avait tenté de nier depuis le début. La révélation lui écartela le cœur de façon si douloureuse qu'il dut se forcer à avancer pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le coup. Ses pieds faisaient le chemin pour lui jusqu'à la porte principale du château. Il rentra à l'intérieur et tenta de retrouver un visage connu, quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. Où ? Où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Où était-il resté ? Où l'attendait-il ?

**I**l croisa Ron, le visage et les vêtements noirs, poussiéreux. Ron tenta de le retenir, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était plus la peine, mais il se dégagea violemment avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour retrouver son corps. Il pria Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard, pour que finalement il reste un espoir, même minime. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer, que même ses supplications ne le feraient pas revenir, mais il y croyait quand même. C'était sa dernière chance, la seule façon de ne pas sombrer trop tôt et de réussir à fonctionner encore un peu.

**I**l chercha dans tous les recoins, fouilla sous les décombres, mais Fred restait introuvable. Il faillit abandonner mais, poussé par une nouvelle force, se mit à gravir plus vite que de raison les marches menant à l'étage suivant. Il recommença à chercher avec toujours le même espoir, celui qu'il soit encore vivant, qu'il l'attende quelque part, le visage écorché, mais sauf. Puis il trouva le corps, un sourire ridicule et figé plaqué sur le visage. Il eut envie de crier, hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Juste un manque d'air qui vint lui bloquer la gorge.

**I**l se précipita sur le corps immobile, le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement. Il souleva un bras qui retomba mollement à terre une fois qu'il l'eut lâché, souleva une jambe, l'autre jambe. Peut-être que s'il le secouait un peu il se réveillerait… Mais même ses prières et ses ordres restèrent vains. Il eut beau supplier, se mettre à genoux, demander pardon pour toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites, personne ne lui répondit, personne ne lui rendit son Fred. Désormais il était seul pour affronter le monde, et il était terrifié.

**L**a déception de voir que rien ne le ramènerait à la vie le secoua, comme une onde glacée. Cette fois-ci un cri réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'entre ses lèvres, un cri de désespoir, bestial, déchirant. C'était fini, il le savait, mais comment s'y résoudre ? Le déni et l'acceptation se battaient en un duel acharné dans sa tête. C'était fini, fini. Fred était fini, il était fini. Fini pour dire mort, c'était une façon de l'accepter après tout, non ?

**M**ort. Quatre lettres, quatre putains de lettres pour un mot qui lui entaillait le cœur encore et encore. Il n'osait pas le prononcer à voix haute, de peur de le rendre vrai. M. O. R. T. Mort. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Finis les sourires, finies les blagues, finies les inventions toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres. Finie leur complicité que personne n'arrivait à comprendre, finies les embrouilles pour savoir de Fred et de George lequel était lequel. Fini. Mort. C'était un peu pareil, au final.

**I**l se sentait minuscule et tout lui semblait désormais immense. Alors que la poussière continuait de voler dans les airs, que la cendre qui tombait sur le château paraissait n'être que de la neige, que quelque part au loin d'autres pleuraient en même temps que lui, il eut envie de leur dire de se taire, de ne plus bouger. Fred était mort bordel ! Comment pouvaient-ils pleurer les autres quand Fred n'était plus, lui aussi ? Bordel ! Il venait de perdre une moitié de son être. Il avait envie de tout détruire, comme on avait détruit sa vie, retrouver l'ordure qui avait osé figer le sourire de son jumeau, lui faire payer son crime. Il voulait lui écarteler le cœur, comme le sien l'était en cet instant et le resterait certainement à tout jamais.

**Q**uelques minutes à peine et il n'arrivait déjà plus à pleurer, évacuer le poison, la peine. Il voulait le faire sortir de son corps le plus tôt, s'en débarrasser, mais son corps l'abandonnait lâchement. Même lui refusait de pleurer Fred. Ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir trop pleuré. Pourtant, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, il n'avait pas senti le doux liquide lui couler le long des joues, petit à peti Il n'avait pas senti que son corps, avant même sa tête et son cœur, avait compris l'effroyable vérité.

**Ç**a faisait mal, un mal comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une centrifugeuse à sentiments, ça roulait, ça tourneboulait et puis ça écrasait, surtout le cœur. Un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça puisse lui arriver, pas à lui, pas comme ça. Des manques, il en avait connu dans sa vie, des manques de tout, mais tous il avait réussi à les surmonter, un par un. Celui-ci, c'était différent. Il se sentait faible, il avait peur de ne jamais y arriver. Comment le pouvait-il, de toute façon ? Le manque de lui serait le pire de tous, le plus cruel. Chaque lieu lui rappellerait son sourire, son rire, et ses yeux toujours brillants.

**S**es yeux qui, sur la photo qu'ils publieraient en hommage, seraient vides de toute expression, vides et froids. Fred aurait beau tenter d'esquisser un nouveau sourire sur la photo, il ne serait plus le même. Un papier en noir et blanc ne pouvait pas lui rendre justice. Il ne pourrait que donner une idée de ce qu'il était, avant. Il était trop jeune ! C'était dégueulasse de mourir à cet âge-là, il y avait encore sur terre des centaines de millions de vieux qui avaient fait leur temps et qui vivaient encore, eux. C'était juste une injustice, une erreur même. Un mauvais calcul fait par le temps. Il aurait voulu aller les tuer, tous, chacun leur tour, si ça avait pu lui ramener Fred, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. On ne ramène pas les morts de l'autre côté.

**F**red était mort, et le monde de George venait de s'écrouler avec lui.


End file.
